United We Will Always Stand So Remember Me
by HeyasSecretLove
Summary: September 11th 2001 was supposed to be just a regular day. It was supposed to be a success in business for Santana and Quinn but what happens when they get stuck in the middle of the worst terrorist attack that changes America forever? Will San make it back to Britt and will Quinn make it back to Rachel?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I know I'm a day late on 9/11 but here it is. September 11th 2001 America changed forever. We will never forget. We will not surrender. When the towers fell America stood up and we didn't go down without a fight. Our freedom will not be taken. We are a nation that stands united. R.I.P and God bless to every one who passed on that day. God bless. **

**This will be a two shot! Please review or else I wont ever know if you want more!**

**With so much love, **

**J**

**6:30am, September 11th 2001.**

"Baby wake up." Seriously what time is it? That's when I felt nudging again, "Honey you're going to be late for your big meeting." Shit. That's right! I have a meeting with a CEO firm in the North Tower of the World Trade Center. How cool is that?! Quinn is my business partner which is exciting considering she's my best friend in the world. She is also married to a dwarf but hey you can't choose love right? In fact I love Rachel Berry but I wouldn't be caught dead admitting it because she will never let me live it down. My thoughts are interrupted by soft lips against mine which makes me fully wake up and smile. "Good morning Wifey." The smiling woman next to me makes me happier than I had ever imagined I would be. She cuddled up closer to me, "Good morning San." I love mornings when I can wake up to my princess.

She spoke again, "Babe you really should take a shower and get ready. Quinn is going to be here in like a half an hour." I wiggled my eyebrows, "Shower huh?" She rolled her eyes and laughed, "Is sex all you think about?!" I giggled, "Of course not. I think about your ass too…" She laughed, "No shower sex you'll be late!" I pouted. "Well if you say so…" Walking to the bathroom she yelled.

"I promise once you nail this meeting today expect a surprise when you get home!" That's something to look forward to, I smiled to myself and hopped in the shower. Twenty minuets later I'm dressed and ready to go. I walk downstairs and see Quinn having coffee with Britt-Britt which makes me smile. I love how close we are and I wouldn't change that for the world. I kiss Britt softly in the middle of her saying something to Quinn. Quinn throws a napkin at me, "Rude!" I laughed and pulled away, "Come on Fabray we're going to be late." Britt stood up and kissed me, "Have a wonderful day Beautiful." I smiled, "You too Baby. Ill call you later."

As I was walking out the door she called after me "Stay safe!" I smiled and looked at Quinn who just shook her head. "Wow who knew Britt could make Satan smile like that." I gently pushed her, "Shut it. Berry has you whipped!" She just shrugged, "I cant argue with that." I smiled, "Life is good huh?" Quinn smiled back, "It's perfect."

**8:30am, September 11th 2001.**

I leaned over and whispered to Quinn, "I don't feel right.." Quinn whispered back, "About the firm? Come on its been our dream to open up this business. They're finally letting us." I shook my head, "No not the firm.. Quinn I don't fell right. Something not right I can feel it." I was panicking. I had this weird feeling in my stomach and I couldn't shake it off. She simply placed her hand on my knee for comfort, "Its probably the heights. We are on the 89th floor." I shrugged. Maybe she's right.

Exactly sixteen minuets later in the middle of our presentation someone in the room screamed, "Get down! Plane!" I didn't get it at first until Quinn pulled me so hard down to the floor I thought my arm was going to fall off. Then that's when I felt and heard it. A huge bang and the floor shook and everyone was screaming. I opened my eyes a few seconds later and everything was pure pandemonium. I looked at Quinn and grabbed her hand, "Do not let go Quinn!" She nodded with tears streaming down her face.

Joey my favorite guy on earth, who also agreed to be the sperm donor of Brittney and I first unborn child ran over to us, "Get up, Get up!" He pulled us both up quickly but Quinn and I didn't let go of each others hands. "Whats happening?!" I screamed. I don't understand… Did a plane seriously just crash into the North Tower?! Quinn was shaking and was at a loss of words so Joey spoke up, "A plane just crashes into the 93rd through the 99th floor!" I shook my head in disbelief, "Accident?" He nodded, "Maybe! Who knows? We just have to get out of here!" He tried opening the door and he looked terrified as he looked back at us, "What?! Just open the damn door!" Erik the guy from the firm spoke in a broken voice, "He can't.. It's jammed.."

Quinn launched herself on me and I wrapped my arms around her, "Its going to be okay Q, calm down. We will get out okay? I promise you." She sniffled and pulled away. I knew she didn't believe me. How could she though? We were stuck in this conference room in a burning building.

**9:03am, September 11th 2001.**

Quinn and everyone in the room calmed down a bit. We figured the Fire Department will be up in a few and we will be saved. Mikey who was looking out the window, the same person we told everyone to get down because he saw a plane flying too low once again delivered the news in sheer panic, "GET BACK DOWN!" Shit. We all hit the floor but this time we didn't feel anything but we did hear a huge boom and a crash. It didn't hit us. Joey let out a shaky breathe, "It's the South Tower…" Quinn let out a sob. "They're doing it on purpose!"

**Brittney's POV**

I was just sitting at home wondering how my beautiful wife's meeting is going. Then I heard the phone ring. It was Rachel. "Hey Rach what's-" She cut me off and her voice was shaky and it sounded like she was crying, "Are you watching CNN right now?!" I sighed, Did Barbra Streisand have a stroke or something? "No…Why? And please stop screaming it's way too early for this." Just then I heard my front door open and Rachel hangs up her cell phone and runs over to me in a panic and she's sobbing. Now I'm scared. "What's wrong?!" She just shook her head and started crying harder, "San….Quinn…The towers." Santana? Something's wrong with Santana?! "Speak Rach tell me what's wrong!"

Just then she grabs the remote and turns it on CNN. As soon as I read the headlines of the breaking news.. The North and South towers of the World Trade Center have been crashed into by planes and they're calling it a terrorist attack. The color drained from my face and I froze in place. Santana is in the North Tower and I didn't even ask her what floor was her conference meeting on! I turned to Rachel, my voice barley audible "What floor are they on Rachel?" She looked at me and started crying again, "The 89th floor of the North Tower. The plane went through the 93rd and 99th…"

Holy shit. Only four floors away. This isn't happening. I couldn't even cry, I couldn't breathe. My wife is stuck inbetween a terrorist attack. Oh god…I turned to Rachel again, "They're okay. I bet they're fine. Quinn and Santana are going to come home soon.." Rachel just cried harder and as she was about to speak my cell phone rang. I looked down and it was Santana.

I quickly picked up, "Babe!" She spoke quick and I heard the fear in her voice, "Baby I cant talk long I need to let Quinn call Rach. Baby…I'm stuck…The door is jammed and the fire is growing by the minute. If I don't get out please, please don't ever forget that I love you to the moon and back 50 times okay? I want you to remember me smiling not like this okay?" I couldn't hold it in. I was crying harder than I have ever cried in my life, "San you're going to make it out of there I promise!" She started to cry, "Sweetheart….I don't think I am.."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

**Enjoy! Hope this was everything you patiently waited for. Please leave a review letting me know what you think! **

**To Bill: Thank you. You have an incredible heart. **

**Love,**

**J**

"Fuck this! Hang up Lopez!" I heard a mans voice screaming in the background which put me in a bigger state of panic. All of a sudden Quinn was on the phone speaking quickly, "Britt Britt where is Rach?" I quickly handed the phone to Rachel putting the phone on loud speaker and put my hand on Rachel's shoulder because she was sobbing uncontrollably. "Hey Porky Pine.." Quinn spoke sweetly and she was trying to be strong, it gave me such a stomach ache. Rachel giggled brokenly "Hey Baby Girl. How are you guys right now? You guys okay?" Quinn let out a very shaky breathe. "I love you…"

Then I think it not only hit me but both of us… they were calling to say their goodbyes. I could hear Santana crying and in that moment I swear to you I died inside. The familiar male voice was all I could hear again, "Hang it up Quinn! Both of you stop! We're all going to get out alive so don't say your goodbyes yet…It's not time."

I with I didn't hear this conversation going on because it will haunt me forever. Just then Santana's voice is all we could hear, "Be realistic Jake! How the fuck are we going to get out of here alive?!" That's Sans best friend! It hurt even more knowing he too was there.

Rachel put her head in her hands sitting on the couch and I sat next to her wrapping my arm around her pulling her close for comfort. "Like this." Jake said. Then all we could hear was a loud bang followed by a couple screams and a few muffled voices and Quinn's voice softly saying "Oh shit!" then the line went dead. I really was trying to hold it all together for Rachel but I couldn't anymore. After the line went dead I let out the most gut wrenching scream/cry I didn't even know I was capable of making. Rachel grabbed onto me harder and kept crying.

**9:15 am September 11th 2001**

**(Naya's POV) **

"Like this." Jake and a couple other guys kicked down the door and a part of me wish he hadn't. As soon as the door opened black smoke flooded the room and outside the door was total chaos. Everyone was screaming and crying and I felt like I was paralyzed. Quinn grabbed onto my hand again and squeezed tight, "I can't do this!" Jake quickly pulled us up, "Lets go!" My brain suddenly kicked into action and I knew we couldn't wait any longer. It was blazing hot and all I can think is, Will we have to jump because I'm not waiting any longer for firefighters to rescue us.

Quinn's words were enough to assure me we had to survive this no matter what, "San I didn't tell you but I think I'm pregnant! I cant do this what if I am?!" I grabbed my jacket and tied it over her mouth and nose, "Don't breathe in the smoke. Keep focusing on the smell of my jacket okay? That's all the more reason why we need to get out okay?!" A woman yelled a perfect idea, "Lets all hold hands walking down the stairwell so we all get out safely together!"

I joined hands with Jake and my right hand has never let go of Quinn's. We all started walking down the stairwell and the only thing I'm trying to focus on is my wife and the possibility that Quinn is having a baby. There is no way I can give up now. My legs are shaking uncontrollably and I can hardly see anything but the hands that are clasp so tightly on mine. It's been roughly around 8 minuets that we've been walking down these steps but it really feels like hours. "Q, how are you holding up?"

She lets out a shaky breathe but replies easily, "Fine, don't worry about me S I'm good. We're good." Jake suddenly speaks, "Do you smell that?" I man a couple of people in front of us replies, "It's jet fuel.." My stomach turned and I felt like I was going to throw up.

Who would ever think of doing this to anybody? The heat was getting to unbearable that my hands were feeling slippery. It's amazing to me how calm most people are staying the lower we got down because all I wanted to do was run and scream. All of a sudden I turned my head and I saw people carrying other people down the stairwell but the people were badly burned. No hair, no skin, just burned. I let out a sob and Quinn spoke calmly, "Look ahead San don't look anywhere else. Focus!" Leave it up to Quinn Fabray to out of nowhere all of a sudden be calm. How much further is there to go?

**10:11am September 11th 2001.**

The smoke has cleared up tremendously and Jake keeps repeating on how good that is. It means we're close. People are saying that the South Tower has collapsed and it's only a matter of time before the North Tower does too. The next thing I know Jake is telling us to feel for the door handles and I push one open and a gust of air hits me and that's when I realize we made it out. As soon as Quinn and I stepped out firefighters grabbed us, and I started to panic, "No no! Let go! Don't separate us!" The man let me down and had a medic pick us both up and that's when I saw Jake, "Where are you going!?" He ran towards me and kissed my forehead and hugged me, "There's more to be saved Santana. Tell my sisters and brother and mom and dad that I love them okay?" I started crying.

"Please don't go back in there!" He gave me one last kiss on the head and ran back in as the medics pulled Quinn and I away. A couple minuets later as we are pulled into the clear zone I am still holding Quinn's hand as we're both but on stretchers waiting to be taken to the hospital.

**10:28am September 11th 2001.**

All I can hear is crackling and people screaming "Oh no!" and "Not again" so I look over as best as I can in the direction where the North Tower is and all of a sudden it just collapses like a pancake. I feel like I can't control my body as it shoot upright and scream "Jake!" The paramedics quickly and gently push me back down then suddenly everything turns dark.

**9:30pm September 11th 2001.**

I feel weird. Like I can't breath. Why is it so dark? I open my eyes and look around to see everything white. Am I dead? Just then a warm voice speaks my name but it sounds so far. I hear it again this time more firm, "Santana look at me. Baby look at me, calm down Babe please just look at my face." That's when I realize I'm thrashing wildly in this bed. I look over to see those beautiful blue eyes looking down at me and holding my face. I calm down and I try to speak but all that comes out are broken sobs. Brittany leans down and pulls me into her arms and starts crying too. I feel another set of arms wrap around me and I look up to see Rachel holding me as well. I choke out, "Where is Quinn?" Rachel looks down at me moving hair out of my face, "Right next to us she's just sleeping Hun."

I try to speak again but I just end up breaking down again as Britt keeps kissing my head over and over again. Britt clears her throat and speaks up, "Rach can you go get the doctor? Tell him that she's up." As Rachel leaves I look at Brittany as she climbs in bed with me and holds me close to her as I keep crying and hold onto her for dear life as she whispers in my ear over and over again, "You're okay baby. I love you so so so much."

**8:30am September 11th 2012.**

"To you and your families the rest of us cannot begin to imagine the pain you have endured these past few years, But no matter how many years pass, no matter how many times we come together on this hallowed ground, know this, you will never be alone. Your loved ones will never be forgotten."

Here I am 10 years later standing in front of Ground Zero listening to the President of the United States speak about the worst day of my life. I feel a tiny little hand slide her hand over my cheek to push off the tears off my face. I look at my beautiful baby girl as she whispers to me, "Mommy I love you. Momma says pretty people shouldn't cry so that means you shouldn't."

I smile at my little 3 year old daughter and nod and whisper back, "I know Honey Bee." Britt wraps her arms around us both from behind as I look over at Quinn and Rachel in the same position with their 10 year old daughter Beth. I thank God every single day that I lived but that day will haunt me for as long as I live. I slowly step up to grab a piece of paper to write down the name of a fallen soldier in my eyes who I lost that day. Britt rubs my back in encouragement as I slowly write down the name

"**Jacob Puckerman. September 11****th**** 2001. You will forever be missed. Gone but forever my hero." **I let the paper fly into the cool air as everyone else did. I turn to Quinn who did the same thing and we hug as we both cry. She pulls away to hug Rachel as I turn to Brittany and let her arms wrap around me and make me feel safe again as she whispers in my ear, "I love you so much Baby. I thank God everyday that you're still here." I whisper back, "I love you more."


End file.
